


Taibhse máthar

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas gift, F/F, Irish Language, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Time Travel, a bit of angst, a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Lena is curious and nosy and it lands her in hot water with both of the Danvers sister when her curiosity almost ruins Kara's Christmas surprise. She decides to wait for the surprise her beloved spends so much time preparing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Taibhse máthar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoriesbyReese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyReese/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, I had very little time to write and edit this, I hope you like it!

“No, you aren’t paying anything on this vacation. I know what I want and I’m getting it.” Kara stands her ground in the fight, hands on hips, staring right into Lena’s smaragdine eyes. She’s out of the costume and letting all of her power seep into Kara Danvers. 

“At least let me pay for the food.” Lena is melting, it’s rare for her girlfriend to stand up to her with such vivacity, it’s enticing in a way she hadn’t expected. 

“Not. a. dime.” Kara stand strong, refusing, shaking her head. “This trip is a gift from _me_ to _you._ Not the other way around.” 

Lena raises her hands in surrender. “Fine! We’ll do it your way.” 

“Lena, I’m serious. If you give me a gift, that’s meant to reimburse the cost of this trip…” Kara warns with a raised eyebrow, suspicious of Lena’s surrender. 

“I won’t. I promise. I understand this mean something to you. I relent. I’ll pick your gift how I’d have picked it, anyway.” Lena speaks solemnly. 

Kara’s shoulder sink a bit, relieved. “Good, then have your luggage ready for the 24th in the evening, we leave from my sister to the airport after we finish the gift exchange.” 

Lena nods once, a smile returning to her lips. “It will be ready. But it would help to know where we’re going.” 

“I’m sure you’ll manage without that information.” Kara kisses her on the cheek. “If you’re extra nice for the rest of the week, I might give you a hint.” 

“And what does that mean exactly?” Lena grabs Kara’s hand, stopping her from leaving. 

“Not trying to undermine my surprise and gift.” Kara kisses the hand holding hers. “Now, let me go.” 

  
“Fine, fine.” 

* * *

  
  


Kara is so bad at keeping a secret, _so bad_. It takes Lena about two days to figure out that Kara picked a vacation spot in Ireland. She finds out because several newspapers from the country report a sighting of the girl of steel citing a particularly amusing tweet.

Kara refuses to confirm or deny anything and changes the topic any time Lena tries to bring it up. So Lena takes matters into her own hands, using her own technologies to track Supergirl’s movement and whatever she’s working on. She logs into an L-Corp-owned satellite’s systems to access its imagery logs. 

After she spends a few hours reviewing the various pieces of imagery. She figures out how to enhance some of them. They display some strange light shows in a rural area of Ireland that matches the Supergirl sightings.

She can’t quite make out what’s happening, but she knows Kara’s work involves more than just her. She logs out of the satellite and discovers that Alex is standing right there, staring down at her. “JESUS FUCK!” Lena startles. “How d'you get in here!?” 

Alex elect to ignore the question. “Investigating a report of a satellite being hijacked from National City.”

“Alex, I can--” She gets interrupted. 

“You’re lucky my sister knew you’d try to spy on her and that I know exactly why you had this thing aimed at Ireland. Because you could have been in serious trouble.” Alex set her hands on her hips. “Now you’re in trouble with just me instead.” Try as she might to hide it, Alex has a thin, smug smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Lena clears her throat. “Somehow I feel like it still involves something unpleasant.” 

Alex chuckles. “Consider what I’m about to say my way of making sure Kara’s surprise stays a surprise.” She takes a more official tone. “Lena Luthor, I’m placing you under house arrest until the 24th of December and assigning an agent to guard you. In the meantime we’ll ‘investigate’ 

“Alex, I still need to run--” Another interruption.

“Sam will be running L-Corp from Metropolis.” Alex moves to be at Lena’s side. “Come with me now, Miss. Luthor. Don’t make me cuff you, it’d be awkward to explain to your girlfriend.” 

Lena rolls her eyes and follows Alex without resistance. It feels like pushing her luck could result in Alex losing the thin veneer of amusement that inhabit her actions. She swears she can hear Jess laughing in the break room when they enter the elevator. 

The agent she’s assigned is Kara (of course) though it’s not entirely a blessing during the first evening they’re ‘stuck’ together. 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” Kara scolds. “I’m trying to surprise you and you tried to ruin it. Why d'you have to get yourself in trouble!” 

“Kara, the trip to Ireland was kind of spoiled by the news.” Lena tries and fails to convince Kara, and Herself. 

“You know this isn’t the problem, I saw the news coverage too. But you used a satellite to spy on what I was doing! You wanted to know exactly what! You tried to ruin my surprise!” Kara stick her tongue out at her. 

Lena offers an apologetic smile. “Can I make it better somehow?” 

Kara shrugs. “You can by being patient and not bring anything about my surprise up until we’re there.” 

Lena gives Kara a hug, though it’s not returned with the usual enthusiasm, she feels a soft kiss on her cheek. “Sorry.” 

* * *

It turns out, spending almost two weeks off of work isn’t such a punishment after all. The first few days are difficult, certainly, but once Lena get used to it, the free time becomes a blessing for both her and Kara. She learns how to cook a few things, dessert primarily, she designs a few new tech ideas from scratch. She also catches up on several TV shows that Kara’s been wanting to watch with her.

Kara is gone for most of the days while Lena is under ‘house arrest’ busying herself with the surprise. Kara maybe, just maybe, takes a bit of joy in making Lena impatient and curious. Something that Kara punishes by denying her pleasure and satisfaction on the nights she insists too much. 

The 24th of December finally arrives. So does Lena’s actual vacation time. The super-friends gathering goes well, the gift exchange seems like a big excuse to tease each other. Lena gets a silver spoon from Alex, Kara gets a package from Kelly that she subtly pack into her luggage. It earns Kelly a middle finger from Kara though, that alone is enough to make everyone laugh.

Later, when their flight is taking off, Lena asks the question that’s been burning at the back of her mind. “So what was in Kelly’s package, Kara?” 

“We are not talking about this in public.” Kara stares at Lena for a moment, before they kiss. 

* * *

They make it to the small village of Carlingford, it’s a coastal village with barely a thousand people living there. Kara arranged for their stay in a small home while the owners were away. It’s a lovely little place, a touch rustic and simple. The house is furnished lavishly however, portraits adorn the walls, silverware and other mild luxury seems run of the mill. 

It’s dark outside already and snow covers the path to the home, Kara flies them in to avoid leaving any tracks to the home.

“Kara, it’s a lovely place. How did you hear about it?” Lena asks, setting down her luggage near the door. She’s dressed in bright red sweatpants with stars, one of Kara’s old hoodies and her hair is a mess from the travel and unfavorable sleeping condition. 

“I found it by flying over it trying to find a spot I could work on your surprise. I saw the old woman living here was looking to rent her house for the holidays.” Kara laughs. “It took me a few tries to understand what she was saying, but we got along fine.” she points to a framed picture. “She asked for a picture with me.” 

Lena gaze over the hung frame, above the hearth, the old woman looks like the worst curmudgeonly woman on earth, all wrinkles and frown. In the picture, she wields a cane with the effigy of Ireland royalty on it. She’s arm in arm with Kara in the picture. _“déanta as cruach”_

“What does that mean?” Kara asks.

  
“Made of steel, roughly.” Lena smiles. 

“Yeah, she certainly felt like it.” Kara hugs Lena from behind, kissing her cheek. “So, it’s officially christmas and…” she takes a deep breath. “I have a confession to make.” 

Lena leans back into Kara, closing her eyes, letting the comforting moment wash over her. “I’m listening.” 

“This wasn’t the trip I had planned originally.” Kara whispers. “But my first idea broke too many rules, caused too many headaches.” 

“The girl of steel breaking the law?” Lena teases.

“I wanted to ask a friend to take us through time, but it would have changed too many things.” Kara kiss Lena’s cheek. “Then, another friend got involved and told me I couldn’t just record an interview in the past either, because it would mess with history.” 

Lena keeps her eyes closed, her mind comes up blank entirely, overwhelmed still by the mention of time travelling friends. 

“But, I came up with an idea. I could study the past, learn from it, listen to it.” Kara slowly pull Lena toward the back of the house, toward a staircase, leading up. She stops at the base. “So, I took what I could without being seen, being known or heard. Which is a lot more than they expected, I think.” 

“Okay, I’m kind of still stuck on the part where you could time-travel at all, so honestly I… I’m kind of completely at a loss as to what your surprise might be.” Lena smiles. “Is it upstairs?” 

“Yes.” Kara smiles and kiss Lena on the cheek again. She starts climbing the stairs and bring Lena along with her, holding her hand. 

The bedroom is big and has several cabinet and a vanity for makeup, there’s black suitcase on the bed already. Kara takes it and open it, withdrawing a small cylindrical construct. She spends a few minutes hitting some buttons on it. “Run your hand over the light. It’s keyed to your DNA.” 

Lena runs her fingers over it and the whole item turns a brighter color, more lights turn on. Kara set the item on the floor and withdraws, behind Lena, watching quietly. 

Once it’s on the floor, it takes a minute to load and the lights keep turning on and off. It goes dark for just a moment and the cylinder opens up. It displays an array of small projectors and each emit a flash before creating a hologram. 

The image flickers for a few seconds, until it settles on a woman with soft curly hair, a long flowing white dress and a vaguely familiar smile. The image is a soft blue and bathe the whole room in its light. “Hello Lena.” 

Lena stares at the image, the strange ghost-like apparition right in front of her. Her mind runs through all the information she has about it and it takes a few seconds before all

the puzzle pieces snap into place. “Mom?” 

“It’s been a while, Lena. You’ve grown so much.” The apparition speaks, it’s oddly monotone. 

Lena has tears streaming down her face now and she steps just a little closer. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, that I didn’t run to you or even scream… I’m sorry” 

“I could never hold anger at you for what happened.” the apparition reach out to touch Lena’s face, but it goes through with no physical feelings. 

“You programmed her to say that, didn’t you?” Lena looks over at Kara. 

“We used some advanced technology to piece together her personality and responses, sampled her voice so that the tech could synthesize every word. We scanned her history with the help of the Waverider so she’d have information comparable to her memories.” Kara explains, crying just as much as Lena. “She’s just responding like your mom would.” 

After muttering a soundless thank you, Lena turns her attention back to the shining woman before her. “Please tell me a bedtime story mom.” 

The shining image begins a story about a magical harp and Lena just loses it crying. She shakes her head, overwhelmed by the emotions. “Stop, please stop!” 

The image fades into nothingness and the cylinder closes up.

Kara wraps Lena into her arms and sit on the bed, making her sit on her lap. 

Lena curls up on herself and let her whole mind and heart crash into Kara, clinging to her like a rock amidst a stormy sea. 

  
  



End file.
